Chocolaty Goodness
by J. Maria
Summary: Xander meets someone unusual. Offshoot of the Triplet Manifesto series.
1. Chocolaty Goodness

A/N: Ok, anyone who just read chapter ten of Greater Instincts is probably saying, hmm, Where's the Xan man? . . . or not! Anyway, since the story is kinda like my version of hooking people I think would be perfect for each other up (ex. K/D, B/C, D/H, and Andrew/Amy), I figured Xander needs love too. So I wrote up to the first full paragraph of this then went and finished the wedding scene in ch 10 of GI. Which I mentioned, it had me tearing up and _ I _ was writing it. I digress (big words, gotta love em). So this is my take on who Xander should be with. Not sure if it's gonna just be a little ficlet or more. Depends on everyone's reaction to it. It was originally supposed to be in chapter ten, but then I wandered away with Willow (which by the way, that was actually supposed to happen later in the story, but I needed to show off TA's powers) so I had to actually cut this out, cause I was jumping around too much for my taste to focus on another aspect in the chapter. So, as always tell me what you think.

**__**

Chocolaty Goodness

"I'm in the mood to kick a little ass."

"Um, ok. . ."

"C'mon, Tonks, you gotta know that one!"

"Sorry, Xander, 'fraid I don't watch that many muggle movies."

"Well, we're gonna have to fix that." He smiled charmingly at the Auror. 

Nymphadora Tonks smiled softly at the young man as she shifted one of the sleeping children in her arms. She was actually enjoying hanging out with him, even if she was stuck minding the little ones. 

"So, what is the movie?"

"Top Gun?" She answered weakly.

"Wrong. Cutting Edge. It's about this ex-hockey player who is kinda drafted into being this bratty ice skater's partner. They fall in love. And do a really cool flip thing."

"Sounds like a good movie."

"It's kinda a chick flick, but I'm out numbered." He shifted Jimmy in his arm.

Only a few hours ago, he'd watched on of his best friends get married. He was thinking about his own cancelled wedding. He and Anya would have been married nearly six years. But Anya was gone.

And here he was taking to an Auror who could change her features at will and was one of the funniest people he'd met in his life. And all he knew her by was her last name.

"Tonks, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Xander."

"Mine's Tonks."

"Oh, you're gonna try and be all witty on the guy with one eye? Fine, I'll fess up. It's Alexander La Velle Harris. Your turn."

"Fine! It's Nymphadora Tonks. I absolutely hate it!" She blushed furiously in the darkness.

"That's a pretty name."

"I'm named after a bleedin classic sex symbol in Greek mythology. I ask you, do I even _look _ like a sex symbol? Half the time people can't tell I'm old enough to even think about sex."

"Don't say that."

"Don't say what?"

"That you couldn't be a sex symbol."

"Why the hell not?"

"Cuz I happen to think you're very sexy." He said honestly as he opened the door. 

He couldn't believe he'd actually _said_ it though. Sure, he'd been thinking it, but he hadn't meant to sound creepy and blurt it out like that.

She couldn't believe he'd said it. She half-thought that he had just said it to be polite. Like when one was confronted with a very ugly baby but a very loving mother who thought it was the world's handsomest baby. You couldn't flat out tell her the baby was butt-ugly and that she must be daft to think it was even cute. You just couldn't be _that_ rude. You lied through your teeth to be polite and keep on her good side. Yes, that must be what he was about. He was just being polite. But he had said it so sweetly. Damn.

After putting the four little kids on the couch, Xander led the way to the dinner table. They couldn't leave the kids alone to go back to the reception, which was nearly finished. The last song drifted to their ears.

"You didn't have to say that, you know." She said softly.

"Say what?"

"About me being sexy. Merlin knows, I'm not. I - I'm dead clumsy. I botch things up all the time. I nearly didn't pass Stealth training to be an Auror. I -" She was cut off by the feel of his lips molded against hers. She went utterly still for a moment before she kissed him back. 

When they broke apart, she had to catch her breath. "You had a chocolate frog." He grinned at her. "You could tell? Let me guess: You tasted the chocolaty goodness on my lips?"

"Yes." She dropped her head down, not sure what to think beyond the taste of a chocolate frog on her lips from his.

"I didn't say it just to be polite. I said it cuz I meant it. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. And before you even _think _about it, I wouldn't have kissed you out of pity." His hand caressed her cheek. TA peeked an eye open as she watched her Uncle Xander lean towards Tonks for another kiss.

Pain wracked her young mind and she cried out. Jimmy and Joy shot up, tears forming down their cheeks as tears flooded to the floor. No, it couldn't -

Xander turned and raced back to the kids. He pulled them into his arms as they brought the news to him.

Tonks watched how he was. And knew deep in her heart that Xander Harris was what she'd been waiting for. The chocolaty goodness of life - no of love.

A/N 2: Cheesy, I know. I'm a freaking hopeless romantic. Bad or good? 


	2. Melts In Your Mouth

A/N: I lied. There's gonna be more of X/T. Me and my stupid allusions to . . .well nothing. Oh, and Cutting Edge? I watched the TV friendly version and was incredibly pissed off to see that they cut the line to 'I'm in the mood.' Anyway. . . So, this is like a good amount of time after the first installment - a record four or five weeks. (setting not real time) As always tell me what you think. Oh, first part was Chapter One

**__**

Melts In Your Mouth

Xander was sitting on the hill behind the Weasleys home. He was trying to cope with everything going on in his life. There was the whole trip issue and Buffy was married, and Willow was pregnant. And Xander really had nothing spectacular like that going on in his life. . .except he did.

"Help! Help! I'm being repressed! Come see the violence inherent in the system! Violence inherent in the system!" A chirpy female voice called, leaning over him. She giggled, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Monty Python and The Holy Grail." He chuckled, "I thought you didn't watch muggle movies."

"Monty Python is not your average movie. It's a building block of society. 'Sides, Dumbledore loves 'em and forced us to watch them a few years back. Am I getting better at your game?"

"Yeah, definitely." He said half-heartedly as she sat beside him. Worry crossed into her eyes.

"You ok, Xander?"

"What? Oh yeah."

"Xander." She gave him a look she'd picked up from Willow.

"Its - I feel - It's complicated."

"You feel stupid?"

Xander started to nod, but then he _actually _took in what she'd said and turned to face her. A grin broke out over her face as she shoved him lightly.

"C'mon, Xand. I'm not _calling _you stupid. I just said you felt it. I know you too well." She said, pulling her cloak around her, to fight the chill in the night air.

"It's almost crazy." He muttered. She gave him a hurt look, not sure what to make of this. "That you've known me for a really short time, and yet you know me so well. Not that what you said was crazy. Total opposites. I'm babbling, you could jump in and not have that sad look on your face. Please?"

Tonks smiled. She had fallen for him so hard, that she really couldn't help smiling at him sometimes. He was always saying things and then apologizing for doing it. He was so sweet and so goofy sometimes. But right now, he was nervous.

"Xander. What are you so afraid of, really?"

He needed to think it over. It wasn't really that tough of a question, but it felt as if the weight of the world depended on his answer.

"I'm afraid of the same things I was afraid of when I was gonna marry Anya."

Tonks had heard a lot about Anya over the last few months. From nearly everyone. Willow had warned her that Anya had been the loved of his life. . . or something like that. She worried that he'd never get over her, or over the pain he'd caused her anyway. Her mouth opened and the words came from her mouth.

"So, you're afraid of hurting someone? Or just the commitment issue, then?"

"No, well - it's the opposite, really."  
"Sorry, I don't follow." She shook her head, confused by this.

"See, I've been a magnet for the weirdest girls imaginable. There was the preying mantis, the mummy, a demon that wanted to sacrifice me over the Hellmouth, and there was Anya, an ex-demon."

She wasn't really sure what to say, so she held her tongue. He nodded when she didn't say anything.

"See, my problem is, after everything with the triplets these last five years, I - I want what I gave up on. I want a family. A - chance to be something I always wanted to -" He took a deep breath. "I want everything I gave up on." Xander grinned as he turned to face her. "And I figure, hey, haven't tried a witch yet. Sure you got the magic stick thingy, and the cool powers. I've got the one eye. I figure you're the safest thing I'm gonna end up getting a chance to have."

She waited for a few minutes. He'd said it all so casually. She wasn't sure she was actually following him.

"What are you saying?" 

"Oh, you didn't know that all of that I wanted with you?"

"Is that your tact way of asking me to marry you?"

"Well, tact, no. Asking, yes." He bounded to his feet.

"We've known each other for five months!" She was staring up at him, her hand over her eyes.

"So?"

"Are you really asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you out of your bleeding gourd?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I have enough time to plan a wedding? I've got my Auror missions and such. There's tons of people I need to tell . .. "

"Is that a yes, Nymph?"

She blushed furiously. He always teased her by calling her that. And it felt right.

"It's a half-assed answer to a half-assed asked question."

Xander scooped her in his arms, making her squeal as he swung her in the air. Willow was looking out the door, tears in her eyes as she watched her best friend swing the woman who was meant to be his in her arms. All was right in the world.

A/N 2: OK, this is it. I think. . . unless I change my mind. As always, how did I do?


End file.
